Writer's Block
by TheresaJoliePitt
Summary: One shot (probably). Some spoilers of the newest Nikki Heat novel. "He needed to start writing. He couldn't pay the bills with his PI business..."


A/N: I'm shocked that I'm publishing something else in less than a month. Thanks for all the great reviews from my previous work. With your kind words, I have some inspiration it seems. I say that this probably won't be more than a one-shot, considering I'm not 100% sure how I would. Anyways, enjoy!

He needed to start writing. He couldn't pay the bills with his PI business, couldn't buy that Star Wars life size R2-D2 that he was bidding on on Ebay. He was going to show that Starwarslover15 that he meant business and he couldn't do that if he stopped writing. He needed to write, needed to meet his deadline this weekend, but the words weren't coming to him as he sat in his office chair at the loft.

He tried writing at his PI office, but he would end up distracted there. He would be thinking about cases, even if he didn't have a case to solve. He hadn't spent too much time in the loft since his wife left. Well, said that she needed time. He still wasn't sure why she needed time. They were happy, or so he thought. They were talking about the possibility of trying for a baby once she was settled in to her captain role, but that had all of a sudden changed and she needed time.

He would drive himself crazy if he tried to figure out why she needed time, and he often did. He couldn't think about that though. He needed to write.

He couldn't help but think about her though. She was his muse, but that wasn't the reason why he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was due to what had happened the last time he was writing in this chair.

 _8 months earlier_

She sat there, in the chair in his office, as she watched him type. She knew better not to distract him while he was 'in the zone.' She knew her husband was easily distracted, so she kept herself occupied using the iPad that Castle had gotten her for Christmas last year. He said that she needed to see what Angry Birds was all about, but she knew that he had gotten it for her to make it easy for her to read her books at work, on her break or on a slow day.

He also got it for her because he planned on going away with her to celebrate their first anniversary. Of course, he didn't know that that wasn't going to happen at the time. She was using it though to play a few games, but not games like Angry Birds. Sudoku and Words with Friends were the games that she played.

She couldn't help though but steal glances at her husband as he typed. She wondered what he was writing. Well, she knew that he was writing the newest Nikki Heat novel, but she wasn't sure what part. Castle didn't always go in order with his chapters. He outlined them, knew what he was going to write in what chapter, but didn't always write chapter one first. Sometimes he wrote the ending first.

Kate heard the "Done!" come from Castle and smiled at him as she turned her iPad off.

"Done done or done with two pages and I'm going to see how many pencils I can balance on my lip?"

He gave her a look. "Done as in I finished my chapters and can save my wife from playing that boring game."

She smiled at him before getting up from her seat and walking over to him. She sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My hero. Whatever would I do without you?"

He gave her one of those wide grins before he leaned in and stole a kiss.

"What did you write about?"

"Looking for some spoilers, detective? How do I know that you won't sell them to the highest bidder?" He of course was teasing her.

She smiled. "I guess you just have to trust me."

"I wrote the first chapter...which is technically the last chapter I will be writing for this novel. Rook and Nikki are in an elevator, heading up to his place, and they can't keep their hands off of each other."

The memory of how Castle pressed her against the wall of the elevator, after a long day at work that was filled with teasing, came to the forefront of her mind. That was definitely one of their top fives. She already knew that even though her and Castle had been intimate in that elevator, how he wrote Nikki and Rook's love scenes were different. He didn't reveal anything to his readers that might suggest that when he was writing these scenes, that he was basing this off of their past experiences.

"Oh? Do they get to have their moment or are they interrupted by his mother or a phone call from Roach?"

He reached into her back pocket and turned off her phone. "They have their moment," he said as he placed her phone on his desk.

She smiled. "I'm glad. They deserve some alone time."

"I thought so too." He brushed a strand of her hair back and let his finger slowly trace down her jawline. "Want me to tell you more?"

She shook her head. "No." She leaned in so that her lips were hovering over his. "I want you to show me."

With that, he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue parted her lips immediately. She let a moan escape her as she felt his tongue exploring her mouth and another when she felt his tongue tangling with hers. She angled her head to deepen their kiss.

He made sure that he had a good grip on her before he lifted her with him as he got out of the chair. He carried her into their bedroom and kicked the door closed with his foot. He only broke their kiss when he wanted to place her down onto their bed.

He laid her down and looked at her. God, she was gorgeous. He was one lucky man and he wasn't sure what he did to deserve such an extraordinary woman to call his wife, but whatever he did he would do 100 times over because there was no way he could and would live his life without her.

She saw the look that he was giving her and just smiled at him before she beckoned him with her finger, wanting him to join her. He didn't think twice as he made his way onto their bed, pressing his body against hers. Of course, not squishing her or causing her any discomfort. She looked up at him and rubbed her nose against his before she kissed him passionately once again.

He moved his hands to her hips as he kissed her back. He was glad that they both agreed to wear their "lazy" attire today. As much as he loved her in jeans, especially that one pair where he swore those jeans were made just for her, her PJ pants were much easier to get off of her. She moved her hips, so that he could easily get her pants off of her. He tossed them, not caring where. He had more important things to do to figure out where her pants went.

Kate felt his hand sneak into her panties and moaned into his mouth when she felt his finger rubbing hard circles against her sensitive skin. She had to pull her lips away from his, due to both the need to breathe and the fact that kissing him was a little difficult when he was doing wonderful things her.

He kept rubbing those circles as he used his one hand to move her shirt, exposing her bare breasts. Again, thank god for "lazy" attire. She had enough sense of mind to remove her shirt and toss it to the side. He leaned in and captured her nipple in between his teeth. He gave it a sharp tug before he sucked hard, which caused a loud moan to escape her lips. "God, Castle..."

He was driving her crazy and she hadn't even stripped him from his clothes yet. "Castle...clothes...off."

She felt him smirking against her breast. "What happened to showing you what I wrote?" He circled her nipple with his tongue, running over the harden bud after every circle.

"Castle..." She didn't have to say more. He moved his hand and took off his pants, along with his boxers. He let Kate have the honors of taking his shirt off.

As much as he wanted to bring her to an orgasm using his fingers and his mouth first, he knew what his wife wanted and he was going to give that to her. He took her panties off before he leaned in and kissed her passionately once more. As he parted her lips with his tongue, he aligned their bodies and entered her. She moaned into his mouth before breaking their kiss once again.

She looked at him, with darkened eyes. His eyes had darkened as well as he looked at her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her. She bit her lip, holding back the moan as she felt him deeper inside of her. "I love you," she said before bucking her hips into his, letting him know she wanted him to move.

He groaned. "I love you too." He started moving his hips against hers. The pace he set was hard and fast. This wasn't the time for a slow love making session.

"Castle...Fuck..." She usually didn't curse in bed unless he was really pushing her to the edge or if they were having angry sex. It was the former this time.

He picked up the pace and they reached their orgasms together. Their breathing was heavy and both of them felt like their hearts were going to beat out of their chests. This feeling never got old and if anything, it just got stronger each time they were intimate. They had a feeling that this would never change and neither one of them were complaining.

 _Present Day_

He looked over to that chair that she had sat in and god he wished she was there. Wished she was stealing glances at him as he wrote, bit her bottom lip as she thought about what number went in what box as she played her game. Why the hell did she need time?!

"Need some writing tips, Mr. Castle?" He jumped and let out one of those "manly" yelps when he heard Lucy's voice.

"No, Lucy. I'm okay. I just..."

"Missing your wife."

This robot knew him well and it was kind of scary. Yet, anyone that knew him these past few months knew he was missing his wife.

"Do you know why she needed time?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Castle. I cannot answer that."

He wasn't expecting her to know, but a part of him wished that Lucy had overheard her talking to his mother or maybe even had a conversation with her when she came by to pick up the rest of her things, besides the one shirt. That shirt that gave him so much hope and so much comfort at night.

The nights were the hardest, which is why he usually spent them on the sofa of his PI office.

He then heard another voice that wasn't Lucy's. "Castle?"

His heart starting beating twice as fast. His wife was here, home. "Kate?" He was about to get up, but then he saw her. She was limping and he saw the blood. He ran over to her and helped her into the bathroom. He let her sit on the side of the tub. "What happened?"

"I was shot. I was closer to here than a hospital. It's not deep, but it's going to need some stitching up."

He nodded. He figured there was more to that than the loft was just closer, but he wasn't going to push the issue. Not when his wife was bleeding and in pain. "I'll go get what we need. Stay here." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Not going anywhere, Castle." She was a little groggy. He wasn't sure if it was due to the blood loss or due to the lack of sleep. The bags under her eyes told him that she hadn't been sleeping well. It might be a little of both. He just wished that when she said those words that he could trust that once she was feeling back to herself that she wouldn't go anywhere, that she would move back in and they could be happy again.

He returned a few minutes later with the vodka, plastic gloves, a needle, and thread. "We need to get you out of those pants."

She smiled at him. "I wish you were saying that under better circumstances." He returned her smile. He wished too.

He helped her off of the tub and helped her get her pants off of her. She sat back down and they stitched up her leg. She was just glad that the bullet didn't hit anything vital. As he stitched her up, he talked to her.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"People are after me, Castle. It's why I had to leave, why I needed time."

He was surprised that she was actually telling him this. "Who?"

She sighed. "I don't know, Castle. They're powerful. They killed Bracken and many more. They don't want to be found, but I can't let them stay hidden. I also can't let them hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"You're my weakness, Castle. I didn't want you involved in this."

"Kate, you should have told me."

"You wouldn't have stayed away. You would have been in danger."

"And you putting yourself in danger is okay?"

"I'm a cop, Castle. This is my job."

"To put yourself on a hit list?"

She closed her eyes. "I have to stop him. I can't let them hurt anyone else...especially you."

"They already have hurt me by taking my wife away from me."

"It's not forever."

"This could take years, Kate."

"I hope it doesn't."

"And what if it does?"

She didn't have an answer for that. "I don't know."

He had finished stitching her leg up and washed his hands. He helped Kate off of the side of the tub and into the bedroom. He got out a pair of his boxers for her to wear. She didn't have any of her sweatpants or PJ pants there, so they had to make due. He helped her put them on before he helped her into bed. He was about to leave, when her hand stopped him from leaving the side of the bed.

"I love you, always. I cry every night because I can't be with my husband, because I want him safe. I wear your shirt whenever I can so I can feel some comfort and hope that when this is all over you'll still be there to hold me, to kiss me, to tell me that you love me. I don't know what I would do without you, Castle, and I don't want them to find you. I'd rather they kill me before they kill you."

He hated hearing the latter part. It caused him to sit on the edge of the bed and cup the side of her face. "I can't sleep without you, Kate. I've been sleeping in my office because it's too painful. Your pillow still smells like cherries, but that's not enough. I can't live without you either and it's not going to surprise you that I'd take a bullet for you. I love you, Kate. I always will love you, but you need to talk to me. You need to tell me what is going on, what you're doing. We're a team, both in life and in crime."

She gave him a soft smile for the latter. Her eyes were closing and she needed some sleep. "We'll talk more later. Sleep." She patted the spot next to her. "You too."

He did love sleepy Kate. She could barely form sentences and he loved that. "Okay." He headed into his office and got his laptop before making his way into bed with her. She carefully snuggled up next to him, resting her head against his chest. "Love you."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Love you too."

Even though he hadn't slept well since she left, he surprisingly wasn't sleepy. Maybe it was because he was afraid that if he woke up, she wouldn't be there. He didn't want her to leave. He might be a little angry and confused, but he loved her and he wasn't letting her go out that door again. He just looked at her for a little while longer before he placed his laptop on his lap and starting typing. His inspiration, the love of his life, was sleeping right next to him and he was finally able to write.


End file.
